


What Are Friends For?

by silver_drip



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes being a friend means driving six hours in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Are Friends For?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



**What Are Friends For?**

Tony Stark carefully pulled into the nearly empty parking lot. He was still wearing sunglasses despite it being four in the morning. He had been driving for six hours and probably would have never found the small town if not for Jarvis’ very helpful directions.

The sound of him closing the car door seemed to echo. He tossed his empty cup of coffee into a trashcan before walking into the small building.

A cute brunette was sitting at the front desk, her hair pulled into a neat little bun. Her eyes were trained squarely on a harlequin novel. She jumped slightly as the door clicked behind Tony. She slammed the book closed and hid it in a drawer as Tony walked over to her desk. Her police uniform was just as neat as her hair was.

Tony raised his sunglasses and she blushed even more when she realized who he was.

“I hope I didn’t startle you,” Tony said while smiling charmingly.

“No, sir, I was on full alert.” She sat up a bit straighter in her seat.

“We all have to do our part.” Tony nodded slightly, the grin never leaving his face. “I’m actually here to bail out a buddy of mine, James Barnes. He was arrested last night.”

The petite brunette quickly looked at a clipboard, flipping two pages before pausing.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark, but bail hasn’t been set yet.” She gave him a genuinely apologetic frown.

“You know, considering how many times I’ve been bailed out of jail I probably should have figured that out,” Tony joked and received a half smile for his efforts. “I’d be more than happy to pay for any damages if you can get me the number of the bar owner.”

“I can give you the number, but Mr. Farley isn’t usually up for at least another four hours.”

Small towns, where everyone knows everyone else’s schedule.

“You’re right.” Tony let out a fake sigh as he glanced around. There were two other cops in the small station and Tony could just see the edge of the area he figured Bucky was being held in. “I’d hate to leave him all alone at a time like this.” Tony frowned as he pretended to muse on the subject. His eyes lit up. “Tell ya what, I saw a McDonalds just down the street. How ‘bout I buy everyone pancakes and coffee. I’ll just wait in the holding cell with Bucky and we can all enjoy some pancakes. How does that sound?”

The cop blinked a few times in confusion and Tony laid on the charm a bit heavy, giving her his best smile. She held up her finger, her brow still furrowed in thought.

“Let me go ask my boss.” The brunette quickly stood and went over to one of the other police officers. The chubby middle aged man glanced up from his paperwork. Tony nodded at him, doing his best to look well mannered. The cop looked a tad incredulous before turning back to his subordinate. Tony couldn’t hear them, nor did he try to. He already had five other plans in mind if this one didn’t work. A few minutes later the brunette came back over. “He said you can buy everyone pancakes and coffee, but he can’t let you inside the cell.” She leaned a bit closer to Tony. “But I convinced him to let you pull up a chair in front of the holding cell so you two can chat.”

“You’re a life saver.” He smiled at her again. “Three things of coffee and pancakes for the kind police officers and two for me and Bucky, unless there’s anyone else here.”

“Nope, just us.” Her eyes were bright and her face was flushed.

“Perfect.” Tony winked at her. “Would it be too much for me to ask that you accompany me, Officer Marks? I wouldn’t want to spill any precious coffee.” He knew he was laying it on thick, but it was working and that’s all that mattered. She glanced back over at her boss while biting her lip. He was watching the both of them.

“I’ll be right back,” she called to him and he raised an eyebrow, but went back to his paperwork. She let out a relieved breath. “Sure, and please just call me Cathy.”

“Cathy it is then.”

He held the door open for her as they walked out of the small police station. The trip was quick and filled with flirting on both their parts. She was clearly a romantic at heart, but could tell nothing would come of their light hearted back and forth.

By the time they arrived back at the station she was giggling as he told her a story about the time Hawkeye got stuck in a vent. She composed herself when her boss gave her a look.

Tony helped distribute the coffee and pancakes to the police officers before heading over to the holding cell. Cathy wheeled over one of the few comfortable looking chairs in the station and he thanked her. She retreated, her face bright red.

Tony settled into his seat before finally looking over at his friend. Bucky was sitting directly across from him, head bowed down and wearing an oversized sweatshirt to hide his metal arm. The bars were just wide enough apart for Tony to slip the cup through and the pancakes when he turned the styrofoam package vertically. He set both of them on the ground and took a sip of his own coffee before talking to his friend.

“Hey Bucky.” The former assassin looked up from the ground, but didn’t say anything. “I got you black coffee, even had them add in a few dregs, just the way you like it,” Tony joked. Bucky frowned slightly.

“How did you even find me?” Bucky asked after staring at the steaming cup of coffee on the floor for a good five minutes. Tony put down his plastic fork and syrup smothered piece of pancake.

“Jarvis alerted me when your name came up on a police database.” Tony shrugged nonchalantly and Bucky nodded slightly.

“You didn’t have to do this.” Bucky still hadn’t picked up his coffee or pancakes. They were quickly losing their warmth on the cold concrete floor.

“Of course I did. You’re family.” Tony’s straightforward response made Bucky sink lower on the bench. “At least eat the pancakes. They’ll help with the hangover.”

“I wasn’t even drunk.” Despite his words Bucky stood and quickly retrieved the food and coffee. He kept his metal hand hidden as he opened the package, rolling up one of the pancakes and biting into it.

“There’s no need to explain yourself. I once knocked over a statue worth 3.5 million dollars. Pep was pissed off.” Tony’s joke fell flat, not that he was really expecting to get a reaction.

They both ate in silence for a good fifteen minutes.

When they no longer had the excuse of food to not talk Tony started rambling about everything and nothing at once, adding tidbits about the other Avengers, subtly catching Bucky up on what had happened since he had left.

Bucky never said anything in response even when Tony left pauses in his monologue.

Eventually the sun rose and Cathy came over to tell Tony that she had the owner of the bar on the line. Before Bucky could say anything Tony was heading over to the desks and talking on the corded phone. He agreed to pay for the damages plus a bit more so that the charges against Bucky were dropped. Tony wrote a check and gave it to Cathy to give to the bar owner whenever he stopped by.

One of the other police officers unlocked the holding cell and gave Bucky back his belongings, a slim wallet and nothing else.

The former assassin followed Tony out of the police station, his head bowed and metal hand hidden away in his pocket.

“Where do you want to go from here?” Tony asked while twirling his key ring. Bucky shrugged, not meeting his eyes. Tony nodded to himself, unlocking the trunk. Bucky was startled when Tony tossed him the keys. “Hitchhiking is dangerous. The tank is full and there are spare clothes in the back along with some funds.” Tony pulled a red and gold suitcase from the trunk and it quickly unfolded into one of his suits. “You know where to find us when you’re ready to come home.” Tony paused before stepping into his suit. Bucky gave the faintest of nods and Tony smiled sadly before taking off.

Bucky watched him go before looking down at the keys. He had automatically caught them with his metal hand, yet they were undamaged. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, pushing down his emotions and the single tear that was threatening to fall.

Home, the Avengers, his… friends.

He’d go back there someday, but he just wasn’t quite ready yet.


End file.
